The present invention relates to a processing method in an account data processing system.
Conventionally, the account process in an enterprise has typically been prosecuted in a unit of unitary business affairs such as a payment process and a sales management process. For this reason, when these processes are automated through the use of a computer, a system is structured process by process and each process unit is conducted in a data format defined individually or personally. When systems are connected together and data are cooperated for the purpose of cooperating the processes, it is necessary that conversion to a data format of a connection target system be done or a system receiving data convert the data into a data format of its own system.
Further, with a demand for audit increasing, such a situation as above can hardly be dealt with through the conventionally practiced business affairs process on the paper base and manual-handling base. Especially, activity to stipulate a data format for uniformly handling account data in the worldwide scale has been activated and an XBRL (extensible Business Reporting Language) extending the XML has been planned/settled and started to be used. The XBRL defines titles of account prescribed pursuant to world account standards as an XML tag set and deals with account standards of each country by extending the tag set. Structuring of a distribution system for settlement short-term credit data of securities exchange or development of a tax information electronic application system has been effected using the XBRL.
In addition, as a process characteristic of enterprise account, a consolidated accounting or settlement process is available. An associated company holding issued stocks at a constant rate or more is considered as a subsidiary company and is a target of consolidated settlement, so that an enterprise is required to publicize not only account settlement information of the enterprise alone but also account settlement information of a whole of group including the consolidated subsidiary company. In this case, the settlement information is calculated by canceling out profit and loss incurred in transactions between group enterprises. For example, JP-A-11-039409 discloses a method, according to which account settlement information calculated by individual group enterprises and electronic data of transactions information are held to calculate consolidated settlement information.